Ninja Baby Sitters (Aiden and Emily)
by AimilyArmy
Summary: Hi all, I don't own the characters. I am a huge fan of Aiden and Emily. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! Xoxo


Aiden is lounging near Nolan's poolside with a Guinness in hand. It's a warm spring day in the Hampton's.

Nolan is running an errand in the city and is expected the next day. Aiden's mind is plotting their next move against the Grayson's.

Emily comes in with baby Carl in hand and a diaper bag hang on her shoulder. A sight Aiden never expected to see. Expression on his face is priceless.

"What is that?" Aiden says while he is walking to the kitchen.

It's baby Carl, jack had an emergency, he had to take Stevie to the hospital. Charlotte is out of town so he asked if I can keep him for couple of days" Emily said in a nervous voice.

Aiden busted out laughing. "Porter trusted you to take care of his baby? He asked her with a smirk of his face.

"Wipe out that smirk Mr. Bond, you are helping me" Emily says while placing the diaper bag on the countertop, but still holding baby Carl awkwardly.

"What? Really? Are you sure you know what you are doing ?" Aiden says with a serious expression on his face.

"Not really! But we have been on major missions together. I am sure this will be a breeze" Emily says with a gulp in her throat. Expression on her face clearly exerts nervousness. Aiden has never seen Emily been this nervous before a lethal mission they have worked together.

"Wow! Poor Porter must have been really desperate" he chuckles.

Emily's wanted to elbow him desperately, but her hands were full.

"Here! Hold him while I go through this How-to Baby book to see what we need to do" said Emily.

Aiden's mouth was wide open now, he knew Emily was not kidding anymore.

He held the baby awkwardly; his hands stretched out holding the baby away from him.

Baby Carl's big eyes were staring him down. Aiden has been face to face with ruthless enemies in life and death situations but he has never had a opponent as such. The is going to be a mission that will make him sweat. Emily shook her head with disapproval. Aiden reluctantly brought the baby close to his chest.

"Is this how you hold him? Aiden says nervously. Emily could see tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah, You look cute holding that baby. For once you are not holding a gun in your hand. Talking of your beloved gun, it better be locked away in the safe"

Emily thought to herself that Aiden looked really sexy holding that baby with his rugged arms and shoulders.

"Yup" the gun is in the safe" don't worry mommy" Aiden said while looking a bit confidant in holding the baby.

The word "mommy" gave her butterflies in her stomach. It was a sensation Emily has never experienced before when she heard the word "Mommy". she was rasor focused when it came to her missions. Never showing softness or emotions in the eyes of her enemies, but this word made her feel really strange and uneasy. Perhaps seeing Aiden with a baby bring out her maternal instincts? She thought to herself.

Baby Carl's cooing dragged Emily back to reality.

"Ok, let me go through this book to see how to make his formula just right"

Aiden nodded his head while rocking baby Carl.

Emily turned on the electric kettle and boiled some water in few minutes. Then she mixed the right amount of formula as instructed on the How-to book. She shook the bottle well and tested the temperature of the formula by letting some Milk drop on her hand. "Just right" said Emily, pleased with herself.

"Here you go" she was trying to hand over the bottle of Milk like she would hand over a loaded gun to Aiden. "I don't want to agitate the baby, he seems fully comfortable in your arms, why don't you feed him?"

To Emily's surprise, Aiden took the bottle and started feeding baby Carl. Emily sighed, it was a sight she never expected to see. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

Emily brushed that thought away, she focused on her next mission; burping the little guy. She gets a burping cloth from the diaper bag and place it on her shoulder then instructs Aiden to hand over the baby so he could fetch the pack and play from the car, that baby Carl will sleep in tonight.

Aiden carefully hands over the baby to Emily and goes to fetch the pack and play.

Aiden sets up the pack and play in "their" room.

After burping the baby, Emily takes out few of Carl's toys and place them on Nolan's pricy custom made lush carpet. Only if Nolan knew, Emily thought to herself. She placed Carl on the carpet and started to play with him.

When Aiden walked back from his room, he was treated to a beautiful sight of the woman he loves and this adorable baby. He took a second to absorb it all. Seeing his Ninja lady playing with a toddler was not a sight he would generally see.

He joined Emily on the carpet and started playing with Carl.

"Carl, look at the plane" Aiden made a sound of a plane and Carl giggled.

Emily was surprised to see this lethal ninja playing with this little guy. Never in a million years she thought Aiden would be a natural at this.

Emily's was staring at Aiden with admiration in her eyes. "What?" asked Aiden. "Do you know you are such a natural at this?" Emily said. "Oh! Thanks, so are you Em's. you would be a great mother one day" Aiden made Emily blush with those words.

"We make a great team" said Emily while reaching out to kiss his lips.

Emily suddenly broke away from their kiss, " Aiden I think we have a Code Brown situation"

Uh-oh goes Aiden...


End file.
